The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an information processing system and an information processing program.
Recently, attention is paid to grid computing. The grid computing is a technique of allowing a plurality of information processing apparatus connected to a network to operate cooperatively to achieve a high arithmetic operation performance.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-342165, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-351850, Japanese Patent Document No. 2002-358289, Japanese Patent Document No. 2002-366533 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-366534 disclose implementation of a computer architecture for high speed processing through use of a uniform modular structure, a common computing module and a uniform software cell.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,587,906, U.S. Pat. No. 6,667,920, U.S. Pat. No. 6,728,845, U.S. Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-0039895, U.S. Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-0054880 and U.S. Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-0098496 disclose speeding up of processing by causing a plurality of processors in an information processing apparatus to operate independently of and in parallel to each other.
However, in order to allow a network system wherein a plurality of information processing apparatus are connected to each other through a network to execute a process corresponding to an operation performed for the network system by its user in a distributed fashion over the entire network system with certainty without disturbing execution of a program being currently executed or reserved for execution as far as possible, it is necessary for each of the information processing apparatus or an information processing apparatus which manages the network system to grasp a use situation (program execution situation) of processor sections in the information processing apparatus itself or/and the other apparatus and secure processor sections necessary for execution of the intended process in the information processing apparatus itself or the other apparatus.